


Твоей любви отвергнуть я не в силах

by AlyonaSL



Series: Древнеегипетская поэзия и другие чудеса древности [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Он слишком, слишком молод. Ларри пытался напоминать себе об этом каждую ночь — после той, когда Акменра наконец вылез из саркофага, размотал свои бинты и посмотрел на него".





	Твоей любви отвергнуть я не в силах

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Heart, Not Softened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623520) by [pan_ismyhomeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ismyhomeboy/pseuds/pan_ismyhomeboy). 



> Примечание: русский перевод стихотворения дается по тексту "Древнеегипетская поэзия в переводах Анны Ахматовой и Веры Потаповой", цикл "Сила любви".
> 
> Беты - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby), [ RobinGoodfellow ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow)

«Он слишком молод. Слишком, слишком молод».

Ларри пытался напоминать себе об этом каждую ночь — после той, когда Акменра наконец вылез из саркофага, размотал свои бинты и посмотрел на него.

Слишком молод. Слишком яркие глаза, слишком лёгкая улыбка, слишком много всего того, что делает его искушённым и наивным одновременно. Для мира, который оживает только ночью, молодой фараон мог бы стать олицетворением солнца. Правда, Ларри смотрел на него чаще, чем мог найти для этого повод, и когда Акменра начал оглядываться...

Слишком молод. Акменра слишком молод, а Ларри во всяких романтических отношениях полный лузер, а ещё есть Ник, за которым нужно присматривать, да и как вообще возможно встречаться с тем, кто одновременно и на двадцать лет моложе тебя, и на сколько-то тысяч лет старше, плюс-минус несколько веков? Никак. Это единственный ответ. Потому что жизнь и так достаточно сложна, а Ларри в общем нравилось то, что есть у него сейчас.

Кроме того, говорил он себе, Акменра мог привязаться к любому человеку, который открыл его саркофаг. Молодой (или старый? чёрт его разберёт) фараон смотрел на Ларри не потому, что тот был каким-то особенным или лучше всех ему подходил. Наверняка это просто благодарность: за внезапный конец одиночества, за возможность вздохнуть полной грудью, и ничего более. У Ларри было много недостатков, но он не был наивен или себе на уме, поэтому, когда Акменра тоже начал смотреть на него, Ларри точно знал, что эта привязанность не имеет серьёзной основы.

— Всё хорошо, Лоуренс? — однажды ночью спросил Тедди, когда Ларри, потерявшись в своих мыслях, задумчиво уставился на лестницу, ведущую к гробнице фараона.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он и пошел бок о бок с Рузвельтом. Техас негромко заржал и уткнулся головой в плечо Ларри, который рассеянно погладил коня по груди: — Просто... всё так же, как и обычно.

Ларри демонстративно игнорировал сочувствующий и понимающий взгляд Тедди. Он был не в том настроении, чтобы получать советы. Не на эту тему, как минимум.

Тедди чуть повернулся в его сторону и открыл было рот, но Ларри его опередил:

— Мы уже заперли индейцев майя, или мне снова придётся собирать их пылесосом?

Тедди вздохнул, но позволил сменить тему: за что Ларри был ему бесконечно благодарен.

***

Следовало этого ожидать, размышлял Акменра, изучая мужчину, сидящего за стойкой информации. Этого действительно, несомненно следовало ожидать. На этот раз его не оправдывал возраст, и это не интрижка, скрываемая от родителей и придворных. Ларри — честный и хороший человек; и неважно, знает он это или нет, но у него одно из самых мягких сердец, которые Акменра когда-либо доводилось видеть. Сомнительно, что флирт и развлечения — то, чего ищет Ларри.

И если Акменра не ошибался — Ларри чувствовал себя очень неуютно в его присутствии. Почему так произошло — в этом не было особой загадки. Акменра заметил, как Ларри смотрит на него: в своё время на него частенько так смотрели, он был фараоном, как-никак, и к тому же вполне привлекательным. Поэтому теперь он всего лишь мило улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем вернуть оценивающий взгляд. Но Ларри резко отвёл глаза и с тех пор, к большому огорчению Акменра, стал держаться на расстоянии.

После этого Акменра решил узнать о Ларри больше, собирая факты по крупицам от других экспонатов. Ларри был разведён, у него десятилетний сын. Ларри — неутомимый изобретатель и надёжный друг. Хранитель Бруклина. Их хранитель. Акменра поговорил с Ником, который был прямолинейно честен, как и все дети. Услышанное не было столь ужасно: Ник счастлив и полон историй о чём-то, что называется хоккеем, о походах в кино, а ещё о «самой удивительной и классной работе в мире». Ник гордился своим отцом, и Акменра тоже гордился Ларри. Сам он не знал, что такое быть родителем, но был бы рад, если бы его дети, будь они у него, любили его хотя бы вполовину так, как Ник любит своего отца.

— Почему тебя так интересует мой папа?

— Ну... не то чтобы интересует, — сказал Акменра, но выражение лица Ника осталось скептическим.

Акменра попытался ещё раз:

— Мне просто хочется знать, что он за человек. Он же выпустил меня из саркофага, как-никак.

Ник пожал плечами и вроде бы потерял интерес к теме. Но несколько минут спустя поднял глаза от книги, которую читал, и добавил:

— Это просто странно, потому что он тоже всё время говорит о тебе.

Фараону понадобилось напомнить себе, что его сердце не работало много тысячелетий, и потому ему просто показалось, что оно ёкнуло.

***

Ларри не думал, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, что в качестве отца рядом с его сыном будет другой человек. Новый муж его бывшей жены: конечно, хорошо, что Эрика нашла своё счастье, и Дон не такой уж и придурок. Но чтобы другой человек забирал Ника из школы, помогал ему с уроками, обсуждал с ним будущую карьеру? Вот это вызывало у Ларри бессонницу. По крайней мере, до того, как появились и другие вещи, требующие внимания. Он бы солгал, не признав того, что таскал Ника с собой на работу по ночам из эгоистичных причин. И даже если это связывало их обоих святым семейным заговором «только не говори маме», Ларри всё равно приходилось смотреть, как Дон треплет волосы его сына и обнимает его за плечи, когда они переходят улицу.

Пару ночей после возвращения Ника к матери Ларри обычно пребывал в дурном настроении, и экспонаты ожидали этого. Банда Аттилы прекращала набеги, Тедди выдавал больше вдохновенных речей, чем обычно, Рекси тыкал сторожа носом, при этом так же сбивая его с ног, а Декстер... Декстер фактически оставался тем же маленьким паршивцем, которым и был всегда. Но по крайней мере Ларри мог отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, гоняясь за мелким приматом и проклиная эту пушистую задницу. Во всяком случае, легче выместить своё разочарование на обезьяне, чем избавиться от прилипчивых мыслей о воспитании детей.

После часа раздражающих попыток отвлечься Ларри отмывал обслюнявленные ключи в мужской уборной на первом этаже, когда услышал голос за спиной:

— Я думал, что ты уже решил эту проблему.

Ларри подпрыгнул, ударился локтем о раковину и разразился потоком ругательств.

— Там, откуда ты прибыл, разве ещё не изобрели такую вещь, как стук в дверь?

— Прости, — сказало отражение Акменра в зеркале уборной. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.

— Да уж, не хотел, — в голосе Ларри звучала необоснованная злость, но ему сейчас было не до того, чтобы следить за своей речью.

Он тёр ключи сильнее, чем нужно, и после нескольких минут напряжённой паузы сказал:

— Декстер научился пользоваться ножницами.

— Ты пострадал?

— Разве что моя гордость. И поясная клипса для ключей.

Он всё ещё видел Акменра в зеркале: тот стоял, прислонившись к кафельной стене, скрестив руки на груди. В мерцающем свете служебной уборной он выглядел смехотворно неуместным. Флуоресцентное освещение делало его кожу землистой, глаза — усталыми, а парадные одеяния смотрелись, словно остатки хеллоуинской распродажи. Что ж, мрачно думал Ларри, сам он вряд ли выглядел намного лучше. Свет подчёркивал все родинки и морщины на его лице и совсем не скрывал первые седые волосы. Но даже если Акменра и заметил, как странно он выглядит — древнеегипетский фараон, опирающийся на диспенсер для бумажных полотенец, — то не показывал этого. И просто стоял, наблюдая за тем, как Ларри наблюдает за ним.

— Я могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь?

— Я просто хотел спросить, как у тебя дела.

Ларри повернулся к нему — и между ними было слишком мало места и слишком много неопределённости, чтобы это можно было вынести. Он попытался смягчить свой тон — и потерпел неудачу.

— Ещё одна веселенькая ночь в выделениях этого капуцина и с мыслями, а не начал ли мой сын называть жениха моей бывшей супруги папой. А у тебя как дела?

Лицо Акменра исказилось болью, и Ларри постарался задавить в себе чувство вины. Он ожидал, что фараон попросит не срывать злость на нём, или начнёт спорить, или уйдёт, но Акменра сказал:

— Мне тоже очень не хватает Ника. Музей без него совсем не тот.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Ларри понял, что стоит с открытым ртом. Но пока он думал, что, к дьяволу, на это ответить — Акменра повернулся и ушёл.

***

Когда Акменра начал готовиться к восходу, то понял, что он в своей гробнице не один.

— Привет, — сказал Ларри, потирая затылок. — Я подумал, что ты хотел бы побыть с кем-то перед рассветом.

Обычно к концу ночи тело Акменра становилось довольно скованным, но сейчас он мог поклясться, что никогда не ощущал себя более живым.

— Да... я хотел бы, — ответил он, чувствуя благодарность сильнее, чем мог выразить.

***

Ларри не приходил в египетский зал перед каждым рассветом, но являлся туда, когда его жизнь явно оставляла желать лучшего. Несколько раз, когда фараон спрашивал напрямую о его проблемах, Ларри с неискренним смехом уходил от разговора.

— Это мне платят за то, чтобы присматривать за вами, помнишь? Это я для вас посредник, психотерапевт и всё такое.

Акменра еле заметно улыбнулся в ответ:

— И ты прекрасно справляешься.

Ларри пожал плечами и хотел сказать «ничего особенного», но Акменра не позволил ему.

— Благодаря тебе музей стал семьёй. Ты заботишься о нас, а мы, в свою очередь, заботимся о тебе.

— Довольно бесполезно и беспорядочно, надо сказать: как обычно в семьях бывает!

— Да, в большинстве из них, по моему опыту.

Ларри смотрел куда угодно, только не на своего молодого (и невероятно древнего) собеседника, что продолжал ему улыбаться — с выражением лица, которое должно быть оставлено для тех, кто действительно этого заслуживает.

— Я не...

Но рука, протянувшаяся к нему, успокоила его:

— Ты — да.

***

Акменра был честен, когда говорил Ларри, что без Ника музей не тот. Сам освобождённый из саркофага совсем недавно, он ясно видел на лицах других экспонатов радость при встрече с гостем из внешнего мира, да ещё таким любознательным и восхищённым. Ник с готовностью принимал то, во что его отцу порой было трудно поверить. Мир Ника стал их миром: в нем вперемешку были домашние задания, хоккейные игры и мультфильмы по пятницам. Акменра обнаружил, что становится таким же любознательным и восхищённым, заглядывая в школьный рюкзак Ника, словно археолог в поисках потерянных сокровищ.

— Вас всех учат читать, независимо от происхождения?

— Конечно. Тот, кто не умеет читать, не сможет ничего делать вообще.

Акменра вытащил тяжёлую книгу и начал листать:

— А это что?

— Мой учебник по алгебре.

Акменра кивнул на странный прибор в руках Ника:

— А это что?

— Игровая приставка. Нинтендо ДС лайт.

— Нинтендо ДС лайт, — повторил Акменра, словно таинственное заклинание. Хотя для древнего фараона эти слова наверняка именно так и звучали.

— Ага. Кстати, я ещё не рассказывал тебе про покемонов?

Спустя час Ларри пришёл и увидел такую картину: Акменра согнулся над приставкой, а Ник, глядя ему через плечо, подбадривал его.

— Привет, ребята: чем занимаетесь?

Ответный взгляд Акменра привёл Ларри в состояние возбуждения и восторга.

— Представляешь, — сказал фараон, больше выглядящий на свой внешний возраст, чем на то, сколько ему было лет на самом деле, — есть такие маленькие существа, которые называются Карманные монстры...

— О нет, Ник. Ты не посмел...

— ...и некоторые из них могут стрелять огненными шарами ...

— Но ему так нравится, пап!

— ...и я собираюсь их всех победить, — закончил Акменра совершенно серьёзно, пока Ник смеялся, уворачиваясь от попыток отца взлохматить его волосы.

Той же ночью, позднее, когда Ник наконец заснул, Акменра скрепя сердце отложил приставку: они с Ларри отправились в последний ночной обход по музею.

— Это так удивительно, — говорил Акменра. — У Ника намного больше возможностей, чем у большинства его ровесников в Древнем Египте. Это правда, что они все учатся читать и писать?

— Да, большинство. По крайней мере — это то, чему должны учить в школе.

— И объем арифметики одинаковый для всех детей? Не только для сыновей архитекторов и каменщиков?

— Да, математике тоже обучают всех. А вообще Ник обогнал свой класс. Он единственный среди шестиклассников в школе уже начал изучать алгебру. Учителя хотели перевести его на класс выше, но Эрика и я решили, что это не будет полезно для него в социальном плане, понимаешь? Он бы скучал по своим друзьям, и у детей постарше уже начинает ломаться голос... Что?

Акменра мягко рассмеялся.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы люди так гордились достижениями своего сына.

— Ник — особенный ребёнок, — ответил Ларри, немного насторожившись, но Акменра покачал головой и коснулся его руки.

— Я хотел сказать тебе комплимент. Ты по-настоящему любишь своего сына.

— Я его отец. Это своего рода моя работа.

— В мире должно быть больше таких отцов, как ты, Ларри Дэйли.

— А что насчёт тебя? Неужели мистер и миссис Акменра не появлялись на родительских собраниях?

— Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что я почти ничего не понял из того, что ты сказал, да?

Ларри усмехнулся уголком рта, и Акменра машинально подошёл ближе, так что их плечи стали соприкасаться при ходьбе. Он до сих пор не убрал ладонь с руки Ларри, и Ларри до сих пор не ушёл от этого прикосновения.

— А твои родители — они какие?

— Ну... как сказать? Они такие... типичные фараоны, но вряд ли это о многом скажет тебе. Они любили меня и моих братьев и сестёр.

— Готов поспорить, ты был самым любимым, — поддразнил Ларри.

— Да, был, — сказал Акменра негромко, и его голос на мгновение дрогнул.

— Ох. Прости, я случайно задел больное место? К чёрту, давай забудем, что я вообще пару секунд назад открывал рот.

— Нет, всё нормально.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, пока Акменра собирался с мыслями.

— Я был самым младшим из шести братьев и сестёр, и всё-таки был выбран наследником трона.

— Из шести? А как же «четвёртый сын четвёртого сына»?

— Так были ещё сёстры.

— А, понятно. А какими были твои братья и сёстры?

— Так, ну, начну с близнецов — брат и сестра, на два года старше меня. Хонсумос и Меритхонсу.

— Хонсу — это бог луны?

— Да, одно из божеств, связанных с луной. Их несколько. Близнецы родились после целого дня схваток, когда луна поднялась над горизонтом. Хонсумос был отдан в жрецы. А Мерит...

Он печально улыбнулся.

— Она подхватила лихорадку и умерла на пятом году. Я по-настоящему и не знал её. Как и другого старшего брата — его звали Херухотеп. Он умер младенцем ещё до моего рождения. Воистину, моим родителям повезло, что они потеряли только двоих детей, остальные дожили до совершеннолетия. Не всем семьям так улыбались боги, как нашей.

— Не думаю, что я мог бы верить в богов, которые считают, что двое из шести детей — это хорошая сделка, — признался Ларри.

— Мир жесток. Мне легче поверить, что боги скорбели вместе с нами, а не бросались проклятиями налево и направо в порыве обиды.

— Ну что ж, согласен.

Они пошли дальше, и Ларри удивился, когда это Акменра успел положить голову ему на плечо, или когда они начали идти в ногу. С некоторым опозданием Ларри понял, что остальные экспонаты заметили эту близость, и что свист из зала диорам — это по их душу.

— Итак, два Хонсу и Хотеп. А остальные?

— Самой старшей была сестра Шефитмаат.

Тут Ларри буквально услышал, как на губах Акменра возникает улыбка.

— Это имя значит... ну, примерно — «величие порядка и гармонии».

— Дай угадаю: это была такая меткая ирония?..

— О, да. Она разорвала договорённость о браке с императором Нубии, потому что, цитирую: «Я пришла на эту землю не затем, чтобы терпеть слабоумного вонючего мальчишку, который, вообразив себя правителем, превращает свою голову в винную бочку».

— Охренеть, — рассмеялся Ларри. — Я и понятия не имел, что дерзость — это наследственное в твоей семье!

— Видимо, да, — отозвался Акменра в полном восторге. — Мои родители были в ярости. Но когда они угрожали отречься от неё, она сказала: «Вы не можете отречься от меня, потому что я ухожу от вас!»

— О, мой бог!

— А моя мама тогда сказала: «Ты думаешь, что мне нравился твой отец, когда нас обручили?» А он сказал — «Ты тоже не была писаной красавицей», и пока они ругались, сестра выскользнула из дворца и удрала с самозваным купцом — фракийским принцем!..

В этот момент они оба с трудом удерживались от смеха, держась друг за друга. Акменра куда больше шла улыбка, чем то уныние, что было несколько минут назад, решил Ларри.

— Вот таким образом, — сказал Акменра, вытирая глаза, — моё генеалогическое древо простёрлось в Малую Азию, а я стал дядей.

— Слушай, я больше не могу: ты бы с лёгкостью выиграл в соревновании семейных историй. А я думал, что День Благодарения с родственниками моей бывшей жены — это кошмар!

— Уверен, что у тебя есть тоже впечатляющие истории о семейных неурядицах, — усмехнулся Акменра, и они пошли дальше.

Но голос фараона снова дрогнул, когда он сказал:

— А ещё был Камунра.

***

Акменра говорил так тихо, что Ларри приходилось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать. Рассказ от начала до конца занял почти час, и хотя голос у Акменра срывался от напряжения — фараон не позволил себе плакать.

— Я любил его, — говорил он, когда они с Ларри вернулись к гробнице. — Он был моим братом и никогда не перестанет им быть. Что за слабость не даёт презирать своего убийцу?

Акменра закрыл глаза и прижал ладони к вискам. Он только сглатывал, пока Ларри проводил пальцами его по щекам, по подбородку и наконец по губам.

— Ты не слабый, Ак, — сказал Ларри тихо.

Акменра ничего не ответил. Просто наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

***

— А у Ника есть братья или сёстры? — спросил Акменра несколько недель спустя, во время очередного «отцовского уик-энда», пока Ларри поглаживал спящего сына по волосам.

— Нет. Мы с Эрикой думали об этом, но сперва не было подходящего времени, а потом... наш брак уже перестал быть браком.

Ларри говорил вполголоса, хотя способность Ника спать даже тогда, когда все обитатели музея ходят на головах, делала такую осторожность в значительной степени ненужной. Но Акменра считал это важным для отца.

— Хотя в скором времени у Ника может появиться сводный брат или сестра. Эрика говорила, что они с Доном пытались.

В голосе Ларри звучало беспокойство — как всегда, когда он говорил о своей семье. Он беспокоился, что для благополучной беременности Эрика уже не в том возрасте (хотя она убила бы его только за одну мысль о её возрасте). Он беспокоился, что Нику не понравится быть старшим братом, или наоборот — что понравится, и Ларри будет видеть его даже реже, чем сейчас. Он был так погружен в эти мысли, что даже не заметил, как Акменра подошёл к стойке информации и начал разглядывать разбросанные на ней бумаги.

— Ты изучаешь иероглифы? Зачем?

Ларри в панике захлопнул кучу библиотечных книг и толстую исписанную тетрадь на трёх кольцах.

— Ты про что? Я не понимаю.

Акменра приподнял идеально ухоженную бровь и посмотрел на Ларри — о, если бы можно было объявить такой взгляд вне закона, потому что от него люди могут непроизвольно самовозгораться. (Ларри всегда знал, что Акменра великолепен, когда улыбается, или смеётся, или просто дышит в его сторону; просто смог наконец признаться в этом самому себе).

— Ты что-то скрываешь?

— Я не скрываю, я просто сбит с толку. Скажи прямо, что не так?

— Если ты хотел узнать об этом, я мог бы тебя научить. Или это должно было быть сюрпризом?

Ларри раздражённо вздохнул:

— Теперь уже не будет. Теперь ещё посмотрим, соберусь ли я снова сделать что-то особенное для тебя.

От улыбки Акменра Ларри был готов растаять и был рад, что он сидел, а не запутывался в собственных ногах или врезался в стенку. Фараон тем временем дотянулся до блокнота Ларри и начал писать.

— Я уже несколько тысяч лет этого не делал, так что прости меня за возможные ошибки в правописании.

— А что ты пишешь? — спросил Ларри, наклоняя голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть кривоватые пиктограммы, сыплющиеся на страницу. Это было совсем не похоже на те надписи, что он изучал в книгах, и Ларри понимал, что трудно сделать что-то такое же красивое шариковой ручкой, но каждый символ можно было разглядеть достаточно чётко.

— Сюрприз, — ответил Акменра, заканчивая витиеватым росчерком и бросая блокнот на стол. — Или тема для исследования, как уж тебе больше понравится.

Ларри просмотрел страницу — и тоже поднял бровь:

— Однако! Это вызов?

— Если хочешь — то да, — сказал фараон с ухмылкой, прежде чем снова отправиться бродить по музею. И добавил через плечо: — Я верю, что ты великолепно справишься с этой задачей.

Ларри глядел ему вслед, не в силах отвести глаз. Он ненавидел смотреть, как Акменра уходит, но, Боже правый, он вообще любил смотреть на него.

***

В какой-то момент, расшифровав половину иероглифов и мучаясь от мигрени, обложившись древнеегипетскими словарями (к удивлению Ларри, их оказалось больше одного) и двумя открытыми компьютерами, Ларри подумал, что, возможно, его это интересует куда больше, чем профессиональных египтологов. А когда он закончил перевод — нахмурился и дважды проверил работу, потом проверил ещё раз, чтобы окончательно убедиться, но ответ всё время получался один и тот же. Смешной, романтичный и очень сентиментальный, если быть честным с самим собой.

И это было прекрасно.

Когда он нашёл Акменра, то фараон словно специально ожидал его, высоко подняв подбородок и нацепив сногсшибательную улыбку на губы — Ларри уже знал, какие они мягкие. Акменра сразу всё понял, и Ларри понял, что он понял, и в этот момент Ларри думал, что вот-вот лопнет от этих подростковых чувств, про которые он уже и думать забыл, что может когда-нибудь испытать их снова.

— Ты написал мне любовные стихи, — сказал он, возвращая Акменра блокнот с его письменами и собственными пометками. На самом деле он быстро сунул этот блокнот фараону в руки, надеясь, что не будет особо заметно, как у него трясутся пальцы. Но конечно, Акменра заметил, он всегда замечает подобные вещи, и внезапно Ларри обнаружил, что его пальцы прижимают к губам, а его колени подкашиваются.

— Треклятые любовные стихи, ты, сентиментальный...

— Твоей любви отвергнуть я не в силах, — полушёпотом ответил Акменра. Блокнот свалился на пол, страницы смялись, но Ларри не мог заставить себя думать ни о чем, кроме этих глаз, что сейчас смотрели на него, и этих губ на своих пальцах. — Будь верен упоенью своему! Не отступлюсь от милого, хоть бейте...

— А мой перевод всё-таки удачнее будет, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Больше всего я провозился с этим упоением. Думал, что это что-то связанное с питьём.

— Не с питьём, а с влечением, — Акменра поцеловал Ларри в подбородок и начал расстёгивать его форменную куртку. В какой-то момент зажим для галстука отстегнулся и присоединился к бумагам на полу. — Хоть продержите целый день в болоте, хоть в Сирию меня плетьми гоните...

— А дальше там что-то про посыл в другие далёкие места: кажется, в Нубию дубинкой. И... чёрт подери, Ак!.. — горячий рот опустился в изгиб его шеи, и послышался стук — это руки Ларри сбили с Акменра его корону и скользнули в густые тёмные волосы.

— Хоть пальмовыми розгами в пустыню, иль тумаками к устью Нила, — продолжал фараон шёпотом Ларри на ухо. — На увещанья ваши не поддамся, я не хочу противиться любви! И да, Ларри Дэйли, теперь я с тобой флиртую.

— Да что ты говоришь? О, это было так изящно, со всеми этими упоениями, и прочим дурацким садомазохизмом, и... а где мой ремень?

— Какой ремень? — спросил Акменра, держа в руках полоску кожи, которая прежде охраняла штаны Ларри от сторонних посягательств. — Не видел никакого ремня!

И швырнул его в общую кучу на пол.

— Ты устраиваешь беспорядок, — проворчал Ларри перед тем, как его припёрли к колонне.

— О, это только начало, — пообещал Акменра, прежде чем опуститься на колени и посмотреть снизу вверх с улыбкой.

***

Ларри с Акменра довольно быстро стали притчей во языцех для всего музея. Ситуацию никак не меняло даже настояние Ларри, что всё хотя бы отдалённо касающееся секса должно оставаться за закрытыми дверьми (частично оттого, что Акменра — эта коронованная заноза в заднице — развлекался засадами в самых неожиданных местах, чтобы выскочить и ошеломить Ларри поцелуем, а потом пойти дальше как ни в чём ни бывало). Их всё равно продолжали обсуждать: может быть, потому, что почти все в музее были в душе романтиками. Но, несмотря на вышучивания и смешки, Ларри был удивлён тем, что экспонаты, кажется, были искренне рады за него.

Или, как красноречиво выразился Джедидайя: «Вы хотите сказать, что Гигантор устроил свою личную жизнь раньше меня?»

Ларри действительно, в самом деле не хотел думать о том, как технически занимаются сексом миниатюрные фигурки, но работа ночного сторожа научила его воспринимать всякие странные и порой ужасные вещи. Поэтому он принял сказанное как комплимент и пожелал удачи Октавиусу.

Потому что есть вещи похуже многозначительных взглядов от твоих друзей. Даже Эрика заметила и спросила, провожая его в следующий раз, когда он привёз ей Ника:

— Ты нашёл себе кого-то?..

— Всё не так просто, — ответил Ларри, но не смог скрыть ни лёгкой улыбки, ни смягчившегося взгляда. — Мы работаем над этим. Я не знаю, насколько серьёзным это будет в долгосрочной перспективе, но он мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — искренне сказала Эрика. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто сделает тебя счастливым. Обязательно скажи ему об этом, ладно?

Ларри обещал ей это — и сделал. Вернувшись в музей ночью, он сказал:

— Кстати, моя бывшая жена передаёт тебе привет.

— Скажи, что и я передаю ей привет, — ответил Акменра. — Когда ты нас познакомишь?

— Как только я смогу сформулировать фразу, описывающую отношения с древней мумией, оживающей только по ночам, — ответил Ларри сухо. Он наклонился и пытался отвлечься поцелуями на несколько минут, прежде чем Акменра положил ему руку на грудь и мягко отодвинул.

— Эй, в чём дело?

— Просто... ты счастлив, — только и сказал фараон.

Ларри обнаружил, что расплывается в улыбке. И удивился, как он раньше не замечал этого счастья.

— Да, Ак. Я очень, очень счастлив.


End file.
